


The Initiation

by the_prince_of_sins



Series: The Kingdom of Sin [4]
Category: Pocahontas (Disney 1995), Quest for Camelot (1998), Sleeping Beauty (1959), The Black Cauldron (1985), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Gay Sex, M/M, Orgy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_prince_of_sins/pseuds/the_prince_of_sins
Summary: Sir Taran is now a member of the Kingsguard, an elite brotherhood of knights hand-picked by Prince Phillip. Feeling unworthy of the honour, he longs to prove his skill. But first, he must be initiated into the ranks of the order. Taran's new comrades cannot wait to show him the proper way to use a sword.
Relationships: Garrett/Taran, Sir Percival/Sir Samson, Sir Percival/Sir Samson/Taran/Garrett/Sir Safir, Sir Safir/John Smith/Phoebus, Taran/Sir Percival
Series: The Kingdom of Sin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861006
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Initiation

The Kingsguard was the highest knightly order in the kingdom, an elite fellowship of the bravest, most chivalrous knights. To be one of the Seven was the highest honour. But for Taran it was also the source of anxiety. Not a full day after his Knighting Ceremony had passed as he joined the ranks of this prestigious brotherhood. It was one of his deepest desires. But what if he wasn’t worthy? The only reason why he was granted this honour was because Prince Phillip took a liking to him after their first night and wanted to keep him close. Admittedly, Taran wanted to be close to him, too. But he was a whore, that’s what he was. Wasn’t he? That’s hardly enough to be a knight.

Or is it?

It was going to be his first day training with the rest of the Kingsguard. Besides Sir Percival, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, who trained him and all the other squires, he hasn't met any of them yet. He heard stories, like everyone, and that was enough to make him feel as if his legs were made of lead. There was Sir Garrett, in age closest to Taran, who was blind and yet there was no swordsman in the kingdom to match his precision and skill. None of the knights has seen so much of the world as Sir John. Sir Samson apparently used to be Phillip’s steed before he had himself magically transformed into a man. Sir Safir is said to have been raised in the court of the Djinn King of the Black Sand. And finally, Sir Phoebus who led a rebellion against a tyrant ruler in a distant land. And, let’s not forget, Prince Phillip himself slayed a dragon. How could Taran match their legendary deeds?

They were to meet at the Gymnasium at the break of dawn, but Phillip came the previous night and he bred Taran’s arse. The young knight woke up alone in bed just before the sunrise, his bottom aching, and rushed from his chamber. 

The Gymnasium was a part of the barracks, reserved only for the members of the Kingsguard. Their own personal training grounds. No one else but the Seven (and the Prince) were allowed inside. It evoked such awe in all the other knights that stories arose about its splendor. 

With the Sun rising in the sky, there was no time to catch breath. Still, when Taran reached his destination, Sir Percival was waiting for him outside the entrance. 

**“Sir…”** started Taran, but Lord Commander cut him off with a wave of a hand. He didn’t seem bothered by Taran’s unpunctuality. 

**“Come in,”** said Percival, calmly.  **“His Royal Highness mentioned he might have kept you late.”** He loved teasing new recruits. Of course, he knew!

Blood in Taran’s veins froze as he crossed the threshold. Does he… ? There was really no time to think about it, because what Taran saw inside took his breath away. It appeared that the entrance chamber of the Gymnasium was a big bathhouse compound. An array of pools full of steaming water. The most intricate stone floor designs, walls embellished with jewels and crystal ceilings through which you could see the cloudless sky. 

Sir Percival noticed Taran’s expression, a mixture of astonishment and confusion. 

**“Yes, we like to start every training session with a swim.”** With the utterance of the last word a smirk filled his lips. 

It was only when Taran spotted the other knights that he took his eyes off the glistening ceilings. They were all dressed in their finest tunics, and despite the early hours of the morning, they gave off an aura of such freshness as if they woke up like this every day. They didn’t dress up so nicely just for him, did they? 

A faint blush painted Taran’s cheeks. What if they know too?

Of course, they did.

**“My dear comrades,”** Sir Percival addressed the other knights.  **“Please, welcome our new recruit - Sir Taran!”**

**“It is my honour to serve by the side of such esteemed paladins,”** blurted out Taran, bowing slightly. 

They regarded him silently for a moment. Finally, Sir Safir spoke out:

**“So it is true. He has such sweet lips, so fecund and succulent!”**

This startled Taran slightly, he blushed. But he had no time to think about it, because Sir Garrett walked over and greeted him.

**“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Taran,”** Garrett shook Taran’s hand with a smile. He quickly whispered into Taran’s ear:  **“Relax.”**

Eventually, every member of the Kingsguard greeted Taran gaily. They didn’t want the boy to notice, but they were truly excited about fresh meat joining their ranks. They trusted Phillip’s taste. Not to mention, their annual orgies just weren’t the same since Sir Bart retired. 

The training session began and they all undressed. What Taran witnessed when he took his linen shirt off was six massive cocks, all rock-hard and standing erect. Their owners were aroused and visibly excited. 

**“Now, Taran. It is customary that at his first training the newest recruit start off by sucking off the Lord Commander,”** said Sir Samson, smiling.  **“It’s tradition.”**

**“Come on, boy,”** said Sir Percival, lustfully. Every one of them sucked him off and he enjoyed all of it. Phillip already told him of Taran’s skills. He took the boy by his hand and they moved to the enclave by the pool where there were long armchairs and big cushions to lay down on. They took up the biggest armchair that was like a throne, almost. Percival kissed Taran, passionately, and pushed his head down to his crotch.  **“Now, suck it!”**

Taran grabbed the enormous black phallus at its base and tried to take it all in. He couldn’t at first, but slowly he moved it down his throat. It was no ordinary cock, but like a beast that Taran had to tame. Percival wasn’t one of Phillip’s favourites for no reason. Taran almost choked on the throbbing cock, when Garrett, whilst touching his manhood, stuck his tongue in between the spread cheeks of Taran's arse. An orgasm ran through the boy’s young body. 

He had only one thing on his mind. This is how his life is going to look now, carnal and full of bodily pleasures. And he had no choice but to embrace it as his true nature. 

Meanwhile, Samson walked over to Percival sitting in his throne and slid his manhood into the Lord Commander’s mouth. Phoebus and Safir, each took one of John’s holes. They started breeding him, Phoebus from the back and Safir from the front. 

Percival continued to rape Taran’s mouth as Samson did the same to him. He relished in the passion. His breath quickened with every blow of his comrade’s vibrating cock. His own member was merciless to the boy. Taran would moan, if he wasn’t out of breath. He gagged as pre-cum slowly filled his throat. Mixed with his own saliva, it was oozing out of his sore lips. As Garrett’s wet tongue went deeper into the boy’s rectum came another flush of ecstasy. There was still some of Phillip’s seed left from the night before and Garret couldn’t stop himself. He would always recognise its taste. It was like ambrosia, the sweetest nectar. So he went deeper and savoured every last drop of it, giving the boy savage spasms. 

Consumed by such ecstasy, Taran didn’t see it coming when Percival cummed and filled his new recruit’s throat with his jizz, warm and sticky. The boy wasn’t prepared. He gagged, but it went down his throat. He had to swallow Percival’s fresh milk. Taran, his mind now fogged, knew but one thing. He wanted more!

The steamy air of the Gymnasium thickened with the smell of cum. The knights’ breaths were brisk and brief. Moans were all they could afford now. They were quickly losing themselves to the carnal beasts that relished in the pleasures of their orgy.

Samson, his cheeks flushed, his rod rock-hard and red-hot, cummed right into Percival’s mouth. Lord Commander swallowed his load in a single gulp. 

Next, Percival had Samson sit by him and grabbed Taran. He handled the boy like a toy and turned him around so that now his arse faced them and Taran’s eyes met the sight of Garrett’s groin. He was soon joined by Safir who just ejaculated on John’s face. 

**“Now, let’s see, if you’ll take this, boy!”** cried Percival, as his and Samson’s cock impaled Taran’s backend. The boy gave out a gasp of pain. He couldn’t scream. The blow was too strong for him to catch a breath. Garrett and Safir took the opportunity as his mouth was wide open. Safir pulled the boy by his hair and both of them penetrated his mouth. Taran was now being fucked by two cocks on both ends. 

Phoebus continued to breed John’s arsehole by the side. Both of them aroused by the sight of their newest comrade being so passionately violated. 

As the initial shock diminished, Taran let himself be carried by the rhythm and the passion that joined them all. The ecstasy was intoxicating. With every push, his comrades’ cocks went up and down his arsehole and his throat. As they bred the boy, Percival embraced Samson in a lustful kiss, and so Safir did to Garrett. 

Their breaths were now intense and steamy and their fully-loaded cocks pounded their new redhead slut vigorously. Taran himself was feeling dizzy, drunk with lust. But his own member, so far untouched by any of the knights, was in a desperate need to enter one of their holes. It was then that the knights’ cocks exploded with hot cum filling Taran’s insides on both ends. Phoebus and John came too, releasing a fountain of jizz that hit Taran in the face. 

As he swallowed Safir’s and Garrett’s loads, Taran was finally able to catch a breath.

**“Okay, that’s it! Now, it’s time I have some fun, too,”** he exclaimed, gasping for air. His voice still rather fragile, his head still banging. He turned around and fell on Sir Percival with all his strength, forcing the black knight to lay down. Taran looked deep into his eyes and pushed his manhood straight into Percival’s tight bussy. Lord Commander gasped, slightly surprised, but that was what he really wanted. 

“ **Oh, yes, boy! Fuck me hard!”** he cried. 

The other knights watched in astonishment and awe. They felt even more aroused and their cocks were still standing upright. They surrounded Taran and Percival, jacking off their hard members to the image of their newest member banging their Lord Commander like there was no tomorrow, consumed by carnal lust. They moaned, engulfed in this orgasmic sensation. 

Meanwhile, Taran and Percival’s bodies became ensnared in their bodily lechery. Their lips conjoined in a lustful kiss, while the boy continued to breed Percival’s arsehole. 

Eventually, the other five came and sprayed the copulating pair with their sticky seed. Taran needed no other signal, this sensation was just what he needed to tip over the edge. He thrust his hot cum deep into the Lord Commander’s hole. His pounding cock came out and a shower of cum covered Percival from the groin to the face. Some flew into the air and splashed the other knights who came closer in hope of catching some of this precious milky substance. 

Taran himself could barely stand on his own legs. He fell right into Percival’s arms. They were both out of breath, but the Commander managed just a few words, smirking. 

**“Welcome to the Kingsguard, Sir Taran.**


End file.
